


Hetalia: Axis Powers Headcanon Requests

by Iced Coffee and Imagines (TheTimeTellingRaven)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/Iced%20Coffee%20and%20Imagines
Summary: A collection of requests involving the characters of Hetalia.Rating subject to change.





	Hetalia: Axis Powers Headcanon Requests

** **Hey! I have a request! Fluff headcanons of a fan (aka the reader) asking for a hug from france, america, and italy and can u plz list the type of hug they give, what they say to the request, and their reaction?** **

\--------

Aha, hugs from good boys;;; You got it!

~Latte ღ

\--------

**France/Francis Bonnefoy**

  * **“_Ma chérie/Mon chéri_, need you even ask?”**
  * Francis would be thrilled! The chance to hug someone so beautiful? He could never pass that up
  * Would have his arms snugly around your waist, his nose buried into either the crook of your neck or your hair, depending on your height
  * Would stay like that for hours, if you let him (though his hands may wander, fair warning)

**America/Alfred F. Jones**

  * **“Of course! What type of hero would I be if I didn’t give you one?!”**
  * Would give the_ biggest_ bear hug, his arms squeezing your shoulders
  * Al would be elated; he probably wouldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, to be honest

**North Italy/Feliciano Vargas**

  * ***incoherent rambling in both Italian and English, an occasional “ve” here and there***
  * Feli wouldn’t know what to do with himself, he’d be so excited (you know how dogs wiggle when they get really happy? that’s him)
  * Would give the tightest hugs; arms wrapped anywhere he could reach
  * Would rock side-to-side during hugs, his cheek pressed to yours

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request? Visit me on Tumblr! @iced-coffee-and-imagines


End file.
